The darkness closing in
by Lylinn
Summary: Victoria sighed, shutting her eyes. How far would she really go to protect her young Mistress, the mistress she had no current contract with? Maybe Sebastian is correct, maybe she should give in and form contract. But...how can she protect the girl, who looks so very much like her father, from the darkness closing in? (Rated T just for later gore.)
1. Chapter 1: Her butler, Dutiful

**_Hello everyone! I had started this a while back and have now decided to post! Any excuse to not do geometry, in all honesty. Well, not very much with Sebastian or Ciel in this chapter, just a bit of a background on my OC(s). Will post chapter 2 ASAP! As always, please leave some feedback! That's about it for now!_**

**_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Black Butler. Wish I did. But sadly don't._**

Chapter 1: Her butler, Dutiful

Victoria sighed, buttoning her vest. This mortal world really was quite tiring. She quickly glanced up at the clock. _Time to wake up the young mistress._ She rolled down her sleeves, pulling on her overcoat. She didn't have a taste for the dresses of this era, she truly didn't. She often opted for the male attire of head butler. After all, it's not as though young mistress minded. In fact, she seemed to prefer Victoria's comfort. Unless it was a public affair, of course. Then it was expected of her to be proper and formal, as a butler should. Unfortunately, tonight would be one of those nights.

Quickly she mounted the stairs, flying down the corridor leading to the young mistress' bed chamber. She checked her small pocket watch. Five more minutes until the mistress was to be awakened. Victoria sighed, straightening the bow in her hair. Young mistress hated it so when Victoria looked disheveled. Not only out of compassion, but out of professionality. Victoria once more checked her watch. Nine o'clock, exactly. Slowly, she opened the door, walking over to the bedside.

"Young mistress," she said softly.

Victoria smiled. Of course the young mistress wouldn't wake. She never did at first. Victoria walked over to the windows, her shoes making a soft _click _as they struck the floor. She pulled back the curtains; light flooded the room. A soft disgruntled sound echoed across the room.

"Mmm...Victoria...close those curtains, it's far too bright."

Victoria turned to see Samantha, her young mistress, sitting up in her bed. Her long sandy blonde hair was sticking up and out in every possible way; she sleepily rubbed her gray-green eyes. Those beautiful gray-green eyes that looked so much like Nathaniel's...but now was not the time for those thoughts.

"Madame, you have been invited to Lord Phantomhive's estate today, do you not remember? We must prepare immediately."

Samantha looked up as if just remembering this fact.

"Well then we must not waste time, Victoria." She said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

Victoria couldn't help but smile back. Samantha stood up, furrowing her eyebrows and placing a finger on her chin.

"I wonder if Andrew shall be going," she said thoughtfully. Victoria smiled. Andrew was Samantha's betrothed, his family owning a very prominent toy corporation. The Ravensdale corporation's only true competition were the Phantomhives-the exact family whose event they would be attending this very night.

"He very well may be, my lady." Victoria said, walking over to the wardrobe.

"Which dress, madame?"

Samantha twirled around in a circle. "Something that moves when I spin...Oh how I do love dancing, Victoria. Papa always loved dancing also..."

She stopped spinning.

"I miss him, Victoria."

A sad look crossed over Victoria's face.

"So do I, Samantha."

* * *

Samantha pranced down the corridor, stopping at the top of the stairs. They had finally settled on a pale green dress, made by the Déchanett clothing company. It was a solid color, adorned with ruffles that flowed along the waist and hemline, and across the top. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled up into an interesting updo, cascading down her shoulders and back. She had on matching gloves that reached her upper arms. On her right ring finger glistened a gold band, deep set with an emerald. Engraved into the gem was a sparrow, holding both a wreath and a rosary in it's talons. The Déchanett family crest. It was her father's ring, Samantha held it very dear.

"Young mistress," Victoria said, hurrying around the corner. She was dressed in a plain midnight blue dress, her dark brown hair flying freely behind her. "We must hurry to the carriage if we are to make it on time."

"Then by all means, Victoria," Samantha said, a smile playing at her lips, "let us hurry!"


	2. Chapter 2: Her butler, Altruistic

_**Chapter two...huzzah! Hehe, as always, don't be afraid to send some feedback! Well, enjoy chapter two...**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji...nope, don't own it. Darn.**_

Chapter 2: Her butler, Altruistic

About an hour later, the two ladies' carriage pulled up to the gates of the Phantomhive manor. A very tall butler bowed to them as they approached the main door.

"Lady Déchanett, welcome."

Victoria locked eyes with him as she passed.

"Thank you, Sebastian," She said softly, breaking her gaze. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he watched her pass.

"Not a problem, madame."

* * *

"What was that about, Victoria?" Samantha asked as they navigated through the room.

"Oh, Sebastian?" The female butler asked nonchalantly, trying to hide her nervousness, "Well...we're old acquaintances..."

"He's a demon." Samantha said flatly, emotionlessly, "Like you."

Victoria closed her eyes for a moment.

"He is nothing at all like me. But yes, he is a demon." She said slowly and evenly. Samantha turned to face Victoria.

"Victoria, you know that you've been like a mother to me ever since Mama died. And even more now that Papa is gone, too. You have been quite honest and open to me with what you are, and what it is you do. But my only question is this: why are you here? Why did you not take Papa's soul? His contract was fulfilled. You owed him nothing. But yet...you stayed. And yet you are still here with me, even though Papa is no longer living."

Victoria closed her eyes, choking back tears.

"Because," she said softly, "I fell in love with a man, and you and your family became very dear to me. So I live in this world without a contract to protect you, young mistress. Because I have come to think of you as my family."

Suddenly, a voice called across the room.

"Samantha!"

Both women, the master and the servant, looked up in time to see Andrew Ravensdale walking swiftly towards them. Victoria looked down towards her young mistress, whose cheeks were now faintly pink. As soon as he was within arms reach, he grabbed Samantha's hand and gently pulled her close to him.

"Hello, my darling. Shall we dance?" He said, smiling.

"Of course, Andrew." She replied, as they spun away.

Victoria watched as they twirled and dipped across the ballroom. _Oh my dear Samantha, _she thought to herself, her eyes locked on the pair, _if only you could know that the mortal I fell in love with was your father._

"Excuse me, madame." A voice sounded behind her. Fear shook through her as she turned around, standing face to face with Sebastian Michaelis.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Victoria said, trying desperately to keep her voice steady.

"May I have a moment? My young master would like to speak to you." Sebastian said, his composure unwavering.

"I should humbly accept a meeting with Lord Phantomhive, I am honored." She replied dutifully. Samantha would love to hear this story later in the evening. She followed Sebastian down a corridor, and into a study. As he opened the door, a voice called from within.

"Sebastian, is she with you?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied solidly.

There was only one person that voice could belong to.

Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Victoria slowly rounded the corner, entering the room professionally. She stopped to curtsey, slowly.

"Lord Phantomhive, I am honored you wish to speak with a mere servant like myself. Whatever service to you I may be, I would be glad to provide assistance."

Ciel Phantomhive was seated at a large mahogany desk, his elbows resting on the arms of his large chair.

"Victoria Leset?" He asked evenly, his voice not betraying any emotion whatsoever. Victoria nodded her head as Ciel narrowed his eyes. _His eye is covered, _Victoria thought to herself, _it must be where the seal is located. _Sebastian softly cleared his throat, bringing Victoria back to reality. Ciel leaned forward in his chair, his arms now resting on his desk.

"Samantha Déchanett is your mistress?" He asked.

Victoria nodded her head once more.

"But how is she your mistress if you have no contract?" He asked in an innocent voice, a smile playing at his lips. Victoria's eyes widened, but she remained silent.

"And furthermore," Ciel continued, his humor now gone, "Why is it that you neglected to collect Nathaniel Déchanett's soul after his contract was fulfilled?"

Victoria cast her eyes to the ground. _Because, curious young lord, I am not the average demon. I, foolishly, forgot my purpose. I gave into human emotions, more so the most dangerous of all._

"Victoria," Ciel said in an offhand tone, "How old is Samantha?"

Victoria looked up, locking eyes with Ciel.

"She is fifteen."

"Interesting," Ciel replied, standing from his chair and walking across the room. He paused at the door.

"Enjoy your evening, Victoria." He left the room, closing the door behind him. Victoria closed her eyes tightly, slowly walking to the door.

"Madame," Sebastian called softly. Victoria froze, her eyes flying open. "I do not believe we are finished."

Victoria turned to Sebastian, a fake smile painted on her face.

"Sebastian, I do believe we are finished. I must return to Lady Déchanett immediately."

Sebastian stepped in front of the door, an equally fake smile on his face.

"Why must you return to the young madame if you have no contract? It's not as though you actually _care_ for that human. But, you must only be putting on an act, yes? Make the child believe you are capable of emotion, then make a contract? Yes?"

Victoria clenched her fists, her eyes flashing red.

"Good day, Sebastian." She growled, pushing past the black butler. Sebastian grabbed her wrist as she passed, spinning her around before a huge force collided with his cheek. He released Victoria's wrist, his hand flew to his face.

"That almost hurt. I'm surprised." He smiled innocently as Victoria started walking down the corridor, towards the ballroom.

"Good evening to you, madam."

Victoria paused, turning to nod her head curtly, before continuing down the corridor.

"Interesting," he murmured, routinely checking his watch, "The young master should love to hear about this."


End file.
